To save a life
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: When six year old Rebecca finds another child all alone, she takes her in. But is there more to Jade than meets the eye? Rated T just to be safe. Eventully OptimusXOC and JazzXOC.
1. The cry of a child

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a story that's been written by me and jadey156 (or JadeyTheKnight on DeviantArt), this story is a stand alone. Hope you enjoy it =D this is a Transformers story so the Autobots will be in it in the later chapters =D

Rebecca is my OC and Jade belongs to jadey156 =)

"Hello" Person talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

Six year old Rebecca was walking through the woods, you would have thought that the girl would have been petrified but it was the opposite she wasn't scared at all. It was raining hard which made Rebecca cuddle herself a little tighter, she felt lonely her parents had died when she was five and she now lived on her own in the same flat she had lived in all her life. All was quiet until she heard the sound of faint crying "_That's strange_" she thought "_trees don't cry_" because she was a curious person she followed the noise, when she saw where it was coming from it made her want to cry. There in the pouring rain was a little girl, she looked about three years old with cuts burns bruises and dirt on every part of her body, her clothes were worn and stuck to her soaking wet body and she had no shoes on. Rebecca saw that she was holding a toy bunny rabbit close to her chest as she wept, the six year old walked closer to her.

The three year old girl looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, she saw a girl who looked about six years old with a black raincoat on, she couldn't see her hair as she had a hood on to keep her hair dry, nor could she see her face that well, she shuffled back further with a look of fear on her face as she tried to curl up in a tight ball.

Rebecca stopped where she was, she didn't want to cause the three year old more distress "It's ok" she said softly "I'm not going to hurt you"

The three year old looked at her "Y-you're not?" she asked in a small voice.

The six year old shook her head "No" she replied then walked a little closer to her "what's your name?"

"H-hybrid" the little girl answered in a small voice.

Rebecca was puzzled "Hybrid?" she asked "that doesn't sound right" she walked a little closer "what's your real name?"

"Jade" the three year old replied "what's your's?"

"Rebecca" the six year old replied "why are you out here all by yourself?"

Jade cuddled her bunny tighter and said "Running" she replied quietly.

"From what" Rebecca asked.

The three year old trembled a little "The bad people" she replied then quickly looked around as if the bad people were going to spring out and get her again.

The six year old had no idea who 'the bad people' were, she was about to ask but stopped when she saw how scared Jade looked and the fact that she needed to be cleaned and fed, Rebecca took off her coat and put it on the three year old "Here Jade" she said softly "wear this, I'm gonna take care of you" she held out her hand towards the little girl.

Jade looked up at the six year old seeing a kind and caring look on her face, she stood up and held Rebecca's hand her other hand held her bunny close to her soaking wet body.

The six year old smiled then the two of them headed back to the house.

**End of Chapter 1**

1st Chapter is done! =D

Let me know what you thought! =)


	2. Start of a new life

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This Chapter was written by jadey156 =D Hope you enjoy it =)

"Hello" Person talking.

Rebecca walked with Jade to her flat. The three year old was shaking with every step, "Hey it's ok Jade." Assured Rebecca smiling holding Jade's small hand. When they arrived at Rebecca's door she opened it and waited for Jade to enter. But she didn't move "I-is it...safe?" She whispered, Rebecca nodded. With a very careful step Jade entered the flat for the very first time.

As the three year old looked around she felt safe and warm. And not cold or cramped like she was used too. Rebecca locked the door, the sound made Jade cringe "What would you like to eat Jadey?" The six year old asked.

Jade was surprised, she was going to eat food? "I-I-I don't know." She whispered, Rebecca gave the three year old a kind smile, "I'll make you something nice, just go into the living room and I will meet you there with food." She pointed to the second door on the left.

Jade nodded and walked in. The light was already on and the three year old could see a long electric blue couch near the back of the room. A small TV opposite the couch and a coffee table with a TV remote on it. Jade had never seen those things before and cautiously climbed on the couch, it was amazingly comfortable and Jade sat back and closed her eyes before slipping into a deep sleep.

Rebecca had made Jade a strawberry jam sandwich and a cup of milk. She walked into the front room and smiled when she saw the three year old asleep, Rebecca gently put the food on the coffee table and very gently shook Jade awake at the same time praying that Rebecca wouldn't hurt her. To Rebecca's relief Jade didn't show any signs of pain. The three year old moaned a little and opened her eyes. Rebecca smiled "Hey Jadey, I got you some food." She said softly, the three year old sat up and went to reach for the glass of milk when she stopped "Jadey's food?" She asked with wide eyes, the six year old nodded and smiled. Jade gave a hint of a smile and ate her sandwich and gulped down the milk. "Yummy food!" She cried. Rebecca was smiling but something still worried her. "When did you last eat Jadey?" She asked, the three year old thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure." She finally replied. Rebecca was angry, not with Jade but with the people who harmed her. She clenched her fists in anger, Jade may have been only three but she was good at reading emotions. "What's wrong?" She asked, Rebecca shook her head. "No it's ok Jadey." But when she saw Jade's face with a look of concern she sighed "I can't believe some people would do that to you...it's horrible. Well no more. You are staying here with me. I will look after you." And for the first time Jade smiled fully. "Thank you Becky!" She cried jumping off the couch and hugging her friend. Rebecca laughed. "Now let's get you clean with a nice warm bath." Jade backed up a little with a scared look. "Bath?" She wondered, Rebecca smiled. "Yeah it gets you clean. C'mon." She held Jades hand and walked into the bathroom.

Rebecca patted on the wooden toilet seat. "Come and sit here Jadey so I can get the water ready for you." She said smiling, Jade nodded and sat contently on the seat with her little legs not touching the ground. Rebecca turned on the water. Soon it was nice and warm. "Jadey bath is ready for you now." She called, Jade walked over to the bath and looked back at Rebecca. "What do I do?" She asked. The six year old explained to her how to use the bath, Jade nodded and with Rebecca's help she was out of the torn clothes and placed her in the bath. The water turned murky brown from the old dirt on Jade's little body. Rebecca helped clean Jade's body taking extra care to manoeuvre over her injures. It took a while but in no time at all Jade was clean all over. She lifted the three year old out the bath and got a purple towel and wrapped Jade around in it. "I like purple!" She said happily, Rebecca smiled happily "I'm glad you do." Then she gently dried Jade off and led her into the six year olds room. Jade sat on her bed, Rebecca looked in a draw and took out a pair of black pyjamas. "Here you are. They don't fit me anymore." She smiled and put them on Jade. Who smiled and crawled into bed. Rebecca put the blanket over her. Jade gave Rebecca a sleepy smile "Becky?"  
"Yeah Jadey?" Asked the six year old "I just wanna say thanks." Smiled the three year old wearily

"For what Jadey?" the three year old asked.  
"For everything." Jade replied and closed her eyes.

Rebecca smiled "Sleep well Jadey." She whispered and walked quietly out the room.

**End of Chapter 2**

Woo! What a great chapter! =D

Don't forget to review =D


	3. A Guardian's call

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This Chapter was written by me =D Hope you like it =)

"Hello" Person talking.

"_Hello_" Phone call.

The next day Jade woke up feeling like the pit, she looked around the bedroom but couldn't see Rebecca anywhere. The three year old coughed and sneezed feeling very weak and sick, with a groan she slowly got out of bed but when she started walking everything started spinning, Jade put a hand to her head to regain her concentration but it didn't work she ended up passing out on the floor.

Rebecca had just finished her breakfast when she heard a bump coming from her room, frowning she got up and walked to her room. What greeted her was Jade passed out on the floor, she went over and knelt down beside her "Jadey?" she said gently shaking her, when there was no response from the three year old she gently shook her again "Jadey?"  
This time there was a quiet groan from Jade, the three year old shifted a little and opened her eyes "R...Rebecca?" she asked weakly.

The six year old breathed a sigh of relief "Yes it's me" she replied "are you ok?"

The three year old tried to get up but she was too weak "Feel sick" she replied weakly.

Rebecca helped her little sister up "Alright let's get you back to bed" she replied then helped her get into bed, she wasn't surprised that Jade was sick as she had been out in the rain for a long time.

Once Jade had been put to bed again she tried to say thanks but nothing came out.

The six year old smiled "Don't try to talk Jadey" she said "just rest" then she asked "are you hungry?"

The three year old nodded.

"Want Jam toast?" Rebecca asked, when Jade nodded again she said "ok stay there" she walked out her room to the kitchen.

The three year old tried to sit up again but she was too weak to do it, with a sigh she waited for Rebecca to return.

A few minutes later Rebecca walked in with a plate of jam toast, she put it on the table beside Jade's bed "Here you go" she said with a smile "let's sit you up" she gently sat Jade up so her back was against the headboard.

The three year old took a piece of toast and began to eat it slowly, she let out an unhappy sigh.

Rebecca looked puzzled "What's up Jadey?" she asked.

Jade looked at the six year old "S-sick" she whispered.

The sic year old nodded "It's ok Jadey" she assured "we all get sick but eventually we get better again"

The three year old smiled a small smile, when she finished her toast she had got jam all over her cheeks and hands.

Rebecca giggled "Oh Jadey" she said "I'll get a wipe to clean you up" she walked out her room.

Jade let out a sigh of content and fell asleep.

Rebecca returned with a wipe and smiled when she saw the three year old asleep, she went over and gently wiped her hands and face.  
Throughout all this Jade didn't wake up, when the six year old was done she put the wipe in the bin then walked quietly out her room to watch The Jeremy Kyle show.

Two hours later Rebecca heard someone yawn, she looked towards the door to the living room and smiled when she saw Jade leaning on it rubbing her eyes "Hey Jadey" she greeted "feel better?"

The three year old nodded "Yes I do" she replied.

The six year old smiled "That's good" she replied then patted the space beside her on the sofa "come and sit down Jadey"

Jade nodded then sat down beside her big sister, she looked at the TV curiously "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a TV" Rebecca replied with a smile "you can watch different shows on it" she looked at the TV which had The Jeremy Kyle Show on "I like to watch Jeremy Kyle"

Jade nodded then watched the TV with a smile.

The two girls giggled at the funny parts on Jeremy Kyle, Jade was enjoying her new life this was much better than her previous one.

Rebecca smiled at her, but something still bothered her why was Jade treated so badly?

Twenty minutes later the Jeremy Kyle show had finished, Rebecca looked down at Jade and smiled when she saw that she had fallen asleep. The six year old smiled then got more comfortable and fell asleep.

A few hours later Jade was the first to wake up, she sat up and stretched. She looked at Rebecca and smiled when she saw her asleep, she shuffled a little closer to her and looked at her features. She saw that she had a Birthmark in the shape of a scar on the right side of her face, it went from the top of her eyebrow through her eye and down to her cheek. The three year old gently moved her finger along Rebecca's birthmark making her hand tingle a little, she smiled then walked quietly out the living room. She returned with Rebecca's blanket and gently put it over her, when she made sure the six year old was warm she walked quietly out the living room to her room and sat down on the window ledge, she put a hand on the window and looked up at the darkening sky.

Three hour later Rebecca woke up, she saw the blanket over her and knew that Jade was awake so she sat up and stretched, then she picked up her blanket and walked to her room.  
Jade heard Rebecca walk in and looked behind her "Hey Becky" she greeted with a smile.  
The six year old smiled "Hey Jadey" she greeted then put her blanket back on her bed "how'd you sleep?"  
"Good" the three year old replied with a smile.  
Rebecca smiled then went over to the window Jade was sitting at.

The three year old smiled "I like the stars" she said.

The six year old nodded "I like them too" she replied then sat down beside Jade who moved closer to her when she was comfortable.

"I always looked up at the stars" the three year old said "where...I used to live" she sniffed and hugged the six year old.

Rebecca put an arm round Jade's mid-section "Well here Jadey you can look at the stars anytime you like" she with a smile.  
Jade smiled a little as she looked up at the stars again, the six year old sat down beside her and looked up at the stars, she spotted two bright stars and knew that it was her parents watching over her.

The three year old saw the two brightest stars as well and pointed to them "Wow they're bright and pretty" she said.

Rebecca smiled "Yeah" she replied "those're my parents"

Jade looked a little puzzled "Your mommy and daddy?" she asked.

The six year old looked down "Yeah" she replied "they died when I was five because they fell really ill" she looked up at the stars "but when I look at the stars I know that they are still with me"

Jade cuddled up to her big sister to comfort her.

Suddenly Rebecca's phone went off making both girls jump, the six year old stood up then got her mobile got off the table and looked at her phone, she smiled when she saw who was calling her "It's 'Hidey!" she exclaimed then answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker "'Hide!"

A gruff voice chuckled "_Hello Rebecca_" he replied in his British accent "_how ya been?"_

"I've been good" Rebecca replied "you?"

"_I've been good_" Ironhide replied "_I was wondering if I could pay you a visit tomorrow, there isn't much goin' on here so I've got spare time on my hands_"

The six year old giggled with delight "Sure 'Hide!" she replied.

'Hide chuckled "_Alright kid_" he said "_I'll come about midday alright?_"

"Ok 'Hide" Rebecca replied "you'll get to meet Jadey as well"

"_I look forward to it kid_" Ironhide replied "_I'll see ya both tomorrow_"

The six year old smiled "Bye 'Hidey" she replied, when the call ended she put her phone back on the table and looked at Jade who looked confused "'Hide is my Guardian, he's a big softy"

"Guardian?" the three year old asked.

"A Guardian is someone who protects you" the six year old explained "'Hide is an Autobot who're nice"

Jade nodded a little secretly wishing she had a Guardian.

Rebecca smiled when she saw the three year old yawn "Let's get you to sleep Jadey" she said.

Jadey nodded then got up and lay down in her bed, she snuggled into her blanket with cuddle beside her pillow.

The six year old smiled "Go to sleep Jadey" she said.

The three year old smiled tiredly then went to sleep.

Rebecca smiled then quietly walked out the room.

**End of Chapter 3 **

Don't forget to review! =D


	4. Ironhide's visit

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This Chapter was written by jadey156, hope you enjoy it =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Rebecca was up and busy getting the place ready, the time was 10am. The six year old couldn't wait to see her guardian again. Jade was still asleep in her bed, even though she was asleep she was wondering about what Ironhide looked like and if he was kind like her big sister.

Rebecca had just finished dusting the TV when she remembered that Jade needed proper clothes, so she tiptoed into her little sister's room and opened the wardrobe. She took out a pair of black baggy jeans with a purple t-shirt and some black trainers, the six year old then placed them on the bed. Jade moaned a little and opened her eyes "Morning Becky" Jade said with a smile.

"Hey Jadey" Rebecca greeted "'Hide is coming today so you better get ready"

The three year old smiled at the excited tone in her sister's voice and giggled.

The six year old dressed her little sister in her clothes.

Jade felt happy and relieved "I like new clothes!" she said with a big smile on her face.

That made Rebecca laugh then she looked at the clock "11:15" She said then looked at her sister "let's get you breakfast and then we can wait for 'Hide ok?"  
"Ok" Jade replied then followed her sister to get food.

After breakfast Jade and Rebecca sat on the couch, it was now 11:30.

"Only another half an hour to go Jadey." The six year old said excitingly.

The three year old was a little scared but nodded anyway.

Rebecca turned on the TV to Jeremy Kyle, the two watched happily.

As soon as it finished there was a light knock on the door, the six year old leapt off the couch and ran to the door.

Jade hid behind the couch.

When Rebecca opened the door there was Ironhide in his holoform that looked just like his Bipedal mode only he was 7ft 8inches "'Hidey!" Rebecca exclaimed happily and ran forwards to hug him.

Ironhide looked down and smiled at his Charge "**Hey kid**" came his gruff reply then knelt down to her level and opened his arms.

Rebecca hugged her Guardian, she felt his big arms hug her "I've missed you 'Hide" she said as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

Ironhide chuckled "**I've missed ya too kid**" he replied.

They hugged for a few more moments then they broke away from their hug "**So where's ya new friend?**" 'Hide asked as they walked in.

Rebecca closed the door then pointed to the front room, when they walked in they saw Jade trying to hide behind the couch.

The six year old laughed a little "Jadey its ok" she assured.

The three year old slowly peeked her head timidly out from the couch, she looked Ironhide over, he was big with red optics and a powerful body but he did seem kind.

Ironhide knelt down and looked at the three year old, he smiled softly "**I may look scary on the outside, but I can assure you it's not me on the inside**" He said softly.

Jade was a little nervous but she walked slowly over to Ironhide and reached out her hand.

'Hide slowly held his hand out palm up, when Jade touched it she moved her hand away but when Ironhide said that it was going to be ok she put her hand on his again.

"See Jadey, he won't harm you at all." Rebecca said with a smile.

The three year old nodded.

Ironhide gently picked Jade up and held her securely in his arms "**So how old are ya kid?**" He asked.

"T-three" came the timid reply.

'Hide nodded "**I had a feeling 'cause you got the cuteness of a three year old**" he said with a smile then sat down on the couch.

The three year old blushed and giggled then got more comfortable on the black mech's lap.

"**So how did you meet Becky then?**" Ironhide asked.

Jade took a deep breath "I was running from the bad people and I found Becky in the woods, she took me in" she replied.

Rebecca nodded.

"**So she's like a big sister then**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

The three year old had never thought of it that way and nodded "Big sis Becky!" she said and Rebecca blushed.

Then Jade yawned and lay on his lap, Ironhide smiled then looked at Rebecca "**Y'know kid you've grown**" He said quietly

"And you haven't changed a bit" Rebecca replied with a smile.

'Hide shrugged "**Autobots don't change that much**" He said with a smirk.

Rebecca yawned herself.

"**Get some Recharge kid**" Ironhide said softly.

Rebecca nodded and fell sound asleep on the couch.

The girls slept for a long time it was sunset when Rebecca woke up, she looked at her Guardian who had fallen into Recharge and her sister was just waking up.

"Hey Jadey" The six year old whispered to her little sister who waved "Hungry?" the three year old nodded then she climbed down and the two walked into the kitchen. "So what do you like to eat?" Rebecca asked.

The three year old thought for a moment then replied "Chocolate!"

Rebecca nodded and took out a chocolate bar and took off the wrapper and gave it to her little sister, Jade ate it and managed to get chocolate all over her cheeks

"You messy pup! Come on let's get you clean." Rebecca giggled and walked into the bathroom, she got the flannel and gently wiped Jade's cheeks "There we are all clean." She smiled.

Jade giggled "Yay!" It was clear Jade was hyper.

Jade ran into the front room where a still Recharging Ironhide was and she climbed on the couch and began jumping around, Ironhide came out of Recharge to see Jade jumping like a crazy kid. He chuckled whole-heartedly just as Rebecca came in "**What did you give her?**" He asked.

"Only chocolate." The six year old replied smiling.

Jade jumped off the couch and rolled on the floor giggling happily.

"**Reminds me of the time Bumblebee had high grade Energon**" Ironhide said "**man what a day that was**" he laughed at the memory.

Rebecca smiled and felt Ironhide tickle her, the six year old squealed with laughter.

Jade climbed back on the couch and laughed happily.

Rebecca knew where her guardian was ticklish and she began to tickle his Audio fins.

Ironhide laughed "**Becky!**" he managed to say.

"Tickle war!" called Jade as she gently began to tickle Rebecca's underarms and Jade felt her ribcage being tickled both girls laughed happily.

Ironhide lay on the couch, Jade crawled up onto his chest whilst Rebecca lay next to him. All three of them fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**

Woo! 4th Chapter done! Don't forget to review! =D


	5. Dadda 'Hidey

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This chapter was written by me =D Now there are some things you need to know about Ironhide in this story, as you already know I portray Ironhide differently in my other stories by giving him red optics instead of blue and instead of being 26ft tall he is 30ft tall. In this story Ironhide still has red optics and is 30ft tall, but he has more scars. He has a big scar on the left side of his hip, a long slash scar on the right side of his neck, a small slash scar on his right optic ridge (he still has the normal scar on his right optic like in the films) and two small slash scars on the right side of his nose, if you don't like how Ironhide is then please don't read it, but if you do then I hope you enjoy it! =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

The next morning Jade was the first to wake up, she could hear Ironhide's steady Spark beat and breathing so it was obvious that he was still in Recharge. The three year old carefully sat up and shuffled up to 'Hide's chest so she could see his face, his red optics were offline which meant that he was in Recharge. Jade frowned when she noticed all the scars Ironhide had, there was one on his optic that looked like he had been shot there and it wasn't closed like the other optic so it was obvious he could no longer blink with that one, there was a small slash scar on his right optic ridge and two slash scars on the right side of his nose, but the one that stood out was the long slash scar on the right side of his neck and yesterday she saw how big the scar was on the left side of his hip. Jade very gently trailed a finger over the scar on his optic, she felt her hands tingle and looked away. She got carefully got off Ironhide then walked to Rebecca's room, when she got in there she lay on the bed then grabbed Cuddle and cried. After a minute she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Ironhide came out of Recharge a few minutes later, he sat up and stretched then looked at his Charge who was still sleeping. 'Hide smiled then he noticed that Jade wasn't in the room, he got off the sofa and walked quietly out the living to the bedroom as his senses had led him there. When he walked in he saw Jade asleep, but he could tell that she had been crying as her cheeks were lined with tears. 'Hide walked over and knelt down beside the bed, he gently stroked her cheek.

Jade could feel someone stroking her cheek, and judging by how soft the hand was, it was Ironhide who was doing it. The three year old opened her eyes and looked at the black mech's kind and concerned optics.

"**You ok kid?**" Ironhide asked softly.

Jade nodded, but 'Hide could tell she was lying he gently moved a strand of hair out of her eyes "**Now you know as well as I do that that I a lie**" he said his voice still soft "**so why don't you tell me what's wrong, hm?**"

The three year old looked down "I'm-I'm fine" she replied then wiped her eyes, in the past she would get hurt if she was seen crying.

"**C'mon kid**" Ironhide replied "**I can tell you're not ok**"

"I am!" Jade snapped then turned over so her back was to 'Hide and cried.

The black mech sighed softly then stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, he put a hand on the three year old's arm and gently stroked it with his thumb.

Jade could feel 'Hide's thumb gently stroking her arm as she cried, and she realised that she wasn't going to get hurt because she was crying. She looked up at him with teary eyes and a scared look "I'm sorry 'Hidey" she whispered "I can't say"

Ironhide tilted his head to one side a little "**How come kid?**" he asked.

The three year old shook her head then cried out in pain when the bracelet on her right wrist sent an electric shock through her body.

'Hide was both surprised and angry that someone would harm a Sparkling, he looked at the bracelet that was sown into Jade's skin "**Hybrid156**" he mouthed when he saw the writing on the bracelet.

The three year old felt her consciousness slipping away from the painful shocks.

Ironhide cursed under his breath "**Stay with me kid**" he said then gently grabbed her wrist and had a closer look at the bracelet that was now unleashing sparks on her, he saw that he could just cut the strings with a pair of scissors "**I can get it off**" he looked at Jade who had passed out from the torture the bracelet was giving her.

At that moment Rebecca walked in "'Hide is everythin' ok?" she asked quietly.

Ironhide shook his helm "**This bracelet is hurtin' Jade**" he replied.

The six year old came over and looked at the bracelet "Hybrid156" she read the writing.

'Hide nodded "**Yeah**" he replied "**I can get it off, I just need to cut the strings**" he pointed to the strings sown into Jade's skin "**got any scissors?**"

Rebecca nodded then walked out the room to get the scissors for her Guardian.

Ironhide looked at the three year old again and gently stroked her cheek "**Don't worry kid**" he said softly "**the bracelet will be off and you'll be pain free**"

The six year old returned with a pair of scissors "Will she be ok?" she asked looking concerned.

The black mech got the scissors off his Charge "**She'll be ok**" he assured her with a smile.

Rebecca nodded then sat on the floor beside her Guardian's legs.

Ironhide carefully cut the strings and the bracelet came off "**There**" he said "**all done**"

The six year old smiled "When will she wake up?" she asked.

"**In a few hours**" 'Hide replied.

Rebecca nodded.

A few hours later there was a twitch from Jade's hand, Rebecca spotted the twitch and smiled "Jade's waking up" she said then got onto her knees beside the bed, she got Cuddle and placed it next to her.

Ironhide looked at the three year old and smiled "**Yeah**" he replied.

Jade groaned then opened her eyes and saw Ironhide and Rebecca. "Becky...'Hidey?" she asked.

'Hide smiled "**The one and only**" he said with a chuckle.

The three year old smiled then she noticed her bracelet had gone from her right wrist, she lifted her right hand and gasped "Gone?" she asked.

Ironhide nodded "**It's gone kid**" he replied "**you're pain free**"

Jade gasped and cried happy tears "No shocks!" she exclaimed "it's gone!" she looked at her wrist again, she has never felt so good.

"How do you feel now Jadey?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

The three year old was so happy she was speechless.

'Hide smiled "**I think she's happy kid**" he said.

Rebecca smiled then looked at her Guardian and said quietly so her little sister couldn't hear "She must've been treated really badly, maybe we should talk to her about it"

Ironhide could see where his Charge was coming from, it was a wonder as to why she was treated so badly. But he thought it best not to talk to Jade about it yet as she was so happy at the moment "**I agree kid**" he whispered "**but not right now, she's happy**"

The six year old looked at the three year old and saw that she was happy, she nodded in agreement then said to Jade "Hey Jade I think you owe 'Hide a hug, he's the one who got the bracelet off"

Jade smiled then got onto her hands and knees and crawled towards Ironhide.

The old warrior smiled then gently lifted the three year old and placed her on his lap, he watched her wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest where his Spark was nestled within.

Jade felt Ironhide's arms gently hug her and she snuggled up to him.

Rebecca saw the action and smiled "She trusts you 'Hide" she said then sat down beside her Guardian.

"Can my big sis hug me now?" the three year old asked giving her big sister the puppy eyes.

The six year old giggled and nodded.

Ironhide opened his right arm, his left one around Jade securely.

Rebecca got up then sat down on her Guardian's left leg as the three year old was on his right leg, when he had an arm round her she hugged her little sister "Lil sis" she said.

Jade hugged her big sister "Big sis" she replied.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then broke away but stayed on 'Hide's lap, then Rebecca had a thought and looked up at her Guardian "'Hide?" she said.

Ironhide looked down at his Charge "**Hm?**"

"Erm...y'know how you're like a father to me and all that" she replied.

'Hide nodded "**Hm-mm**"

"Will you be like a father to Jadey as well?" she asked.

Jade looked up at Ironhide with a hopeful and nervous look.

The black mech smiled "**Course I will**" he replied.

The three year old was overjoyed, she hugged 'Hide "Dadda 'Hidey!" she exclaimed.

Ironhide laughed whole-heartedly "**Well I can tell you're happy kid**" he said.

Jade giggled in delight "Dadda" she replied with a big smile on her face.

**End of Chapter 5**

Now I bet this made some of you go 'Awww' ;)

Don't forget to review =D


	6. Bondmates and Fevers

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This chapter was written by jadey156, enjoy! =D

Yes the Autobots have mobile phones, please don't read if you don't like it =)

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Phone call.

It has been two years since Rebecca had found Jade in the woods, Rebecca was a full of life eight year old and Jade was a rather quiet five year old. They hadn't seen Ironhide in two years, but they still kept in contact almost every day. Still Rebecca knew nothing about her little sisters past.  
One day in the summer Rebecca plucked up the courage to ask "Err Jadey?" she asked timidly.

Jade looked at her big sister with kind eyes "Yeah?" she asked.

Rebecca took a deep breath "Can I ask you something, but if you don't wanna talk about it I can understand" she said.  
The five year old was very cautious but nodded.

"Why were you treated so terribly before I found you?" the eight year old asked.

Jade sniffed but wiped away her coming tears "If I tell you, please don't freak out" she pleaded.

Rebecca smiled and nodded.  
"I-I'm magic" Jade whispered timidly.

Rebecca had a surprised look "Wow ok" she replied.  
The five year old looked surprised "J-just ok, no freaking out?" she asked.  
"Nah" Rebecca said with a smile.

Jade felt more relived.  
"Can you show me one of your powers please?" the eight year old asked

Jade gave a little nod and her little hands began to glow purple.

Rebecca smiled, obviously impressed "Is that all you can do?" she asked.

The five year old shook her head, she moved her hands in different directions but accidentally unleashed an energy force that pushed her big sister back into a wall "Oh I'm so sorry big sis!" Jade cried as tears of guilt ran down her cheeks.

The eight year old rubbed her backside and stood up smiling "It's ok Jadey, it was just an accident" she assured.  
Jade stopped making her hands glow after a couple of minutes and sat wearily on the couch.

Rebecca sat next to her.

"D...don't tell daddy." The five year old whispered looking exhausted.

The eight year old was unsure if it was right to keep a secret like that from someone they loved, but she nodded anyway.

Later they were watching TV when Rebecca got out her mobile "Shall we call "Hidey?" she asked.

Jade looked unsure

"Don't worry I won't tell him, promise" the eight year old assured.  
The five year old nodded as her big sister dialled their father's number and put her mobile on loudspeaker.

"_Hello?_" came a gruff voice.  
"Hi 'Hidey!" Rebecca greeted.  
"Hi daddy!" Jade added happily.  
Ironhide chuckled "_How are my two daughters doin'?_" he asked.

"We're both good" Rebecca replied with a smile.

"_That's good, have you both been up to anythin'?_" 'Hide asked.  
"Nope" Jade replied happily.

"_You seem happy kid_" Ironhide joked.

"I'm happy 'cause I get to talk to my daddy!" the five year old replied with a smile.  
"_Aww, and I'm happy that I get to talk to my daughters_" He replied "_oh yeah I forgot, me and Ratchet are now Bondmates_" he had told Rebecca and Jade about the other Autobots and about Bonding.

"Aww congratulations you guys!" the eight year old said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Jade added happily.

Ironhide chuckled "_Hey thanks guys, oh and speaking of Bondmates Ratch has just walked in, wanna chat to 'im for a little bit?_"  
"Sure 'Hidey" Rebecca replied.

Jade just gave an unsure nod.

"Jade it's ok, Ratchet is a wonderful mech" Ironhide assured, even though he couldn't see her, he still knew when his youngest was unsure about something.

"Ok daddy." Jade replied.  
Ironhide tossed his mobile to his Bondmate "**Ok Ratch say hello**" he said with a smile.  
"_Hello?_" Ratchet said through the phone, he had an American accent with a hint of gruffness in his voice.

"Hello!" Rebecca and Jade greeted in unison.

Ratchet smiled "So you girls are 'Hides kids, he has told me loads about you both, but not in a bad way" he said.  
"That's good" Rebecca replied smiling.

"Yeah, well I should pass you back to your father now" the Medic replied "speak to you guys soon""  
"Bye Ratchet" the eight year old said

"Bye bye!" Jade called.  
Ratchet tossed the mobile back to his Bondmate.

"There, now you have spoken to my Bondmate" Ironhide said to the girls.

"He seems nice" Rebecca complimented.

"Yeah he is" Ironhide replied with a smile.  
The five year old sighed a little "I wish I had a Bondmate" she whispered

"Aww don't worry kid, you will when you're older." 'Hide replied.  
Jade smiled then let out a sleepy yawn.

"Was that a yawn Jade?" the black mech asked

"Yeah..." the five year old whispered lying on the couch

"Ah, well I will let ya both Recharge" Ironhide replied "speak to ya both soon, be good"  
"We will 'Hidey" Rebecca replied.

Jade yawned again "Bye daddy" she whispered.

Ironhide ended the call and the five year old fell asleep.

Rebecca smiled and settled down to sleep.

The next morning Rebecca woke up first and stretched, she saw her little sister asleep on the other side of the couch with her arm dangling over the edge. The eight year old smiled and gently moved Jade's arm back onto the couch without waking her up. Rebecca smiled and went to make some breakfast.  
When she returned with cereal a few minutes later, she sat on the couch and noticed her little sister's breathing was rather quick and forced. Rebecca was a little worried and gently shook her five year old sister awake "Jadey wake up, you ok?" she whispered.  
Jade coughed and sneezed, her eyes slowly opened "Becky?" she whispered.

Rebecca nodded and gently put her hand on her little sister's forehead "Ooh you're running quite a fever Jadey, I should get you some medicine." the eight year old said and walked into the kitchen.  
She returned with a medicine bottle, Ironhide had given it to them during his week's visit "Ok Jadey, this will get rid of that cold and it tastes sweet." Rebecca said with a smile.

Jade was very suspicious.

"Jadey it's ok" the eight year old assured "you trust me right?"  
"Y...yeah" the eight year old replied.  
"Well there we go" Rebecca replied with a smile then poured some of the clear liquid onto a spoon "ok open up"

Jade opened her mouth.

The eight year old gave her the medicine, after she swallowed it Rebecca removed the spoon "You should start to feel better already" she said "I will give you another dose in six hours" she smiled hugging her little sister.

Jade smiled, she was content with her new life.

**End of Chapter 6**

Woo! Great chapter! =D

Be sure to review! =D


	7. Reunions and Feelings

**Author's note**: Ok because me and Jade (jadey156) are creative, we wanted to have the Autobots live on a huge island that's called 'Cybertron Island'. If you don't like that then please don't read it, but if you do like it please enjoy! Oh and this chapter was written by me =D

Typer Pax is one of the cities on Cybertron Island =)

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Phone call/Thoughts.

The years past and Jade was now a cheeky fourteen year old, and her big sister Rebecca was an understanding seventeen year old. The two sisters hadn't seen their father Ironhide for eleven years, they missed him but they still kept in contact with him.

One day Rebecca and Jade were watching TV, when Spongebob Squarepants had finished the seventeen year old said "Y'know who we haven't seen for eleven years"

The fourteen year old looked at her sister "Who?" she asked.

"'Hide" Becky replied with a smile.

Jadey smiled "Maybe we should call him" she replied.

Rebecca nodded "Good idea" she said.

Jade had an idea "Hey shall we ask if we can live on Cybertron Island with him and the other Autobots?" she asked.

The seventeen year old smiled "That's a great idea" she replied then got her phone out.

The fourteen year old smiled "Can I ask him?" she asked.

Becky shrugged "I don't see why not" she replied handing her sister the phone.

Jade smiled then dialled her father's number and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?_" a gruff voice answered.

Jadey smiled "Yo dad!" she greeted.

"_Hey kid_" Ironhide greeted "_how ya doin'?_"

"I'm fine dad" the fourteen year old replied.

"_That's good_" 'Hide replied "_and what about yer big sis?_"

"She's fine too" Jade replied "give me a sec" she put Rebecca's phone on loudspeaker "ok dad you're on loudspeaker, Becky's sitting beside me"

"Hey 'Hide!" the seventeen year old replied with a smile.

"_Hey Becky_" Ironhide replied "_I haven't seen you both for eleven years, how old are you now?_"

"Seventeen" Rebecca replied with a smile.

"And I'm fourteen" Jade added with a smile.

'Hide whistled "_Wow, seems like just yesterday you pair were three and six_" he replied then chuckled "_how time flies_"

The two sisters smiled "Dad we wanna ask you somethin'" Jadey said.

"_Sure kid_" the black mech replied "_what's on yer mind?_"

The fourteen year old felt nervous all of a sudden "Um...well" she replied nervously.

Rebecca gave her sister a reassuring smile and mouthed 'It's ok'.

Jade took a deep breath "Well y'know how we haven't seen you for eleven years?" she asked.

"_Hm-mm_"

The fourteen year old continued "Well me and Becky were wondering if we could live on Cybertron Island with you and the Autobots" she waited nervously for her father's answer, she didn't have to wait long as his laughter came through the phone.

"_Course ya can_" he replied, you could tell he was happy.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "Thanks dad" she replied.

"_Hey it's fine kid_" Ironhide replied.

"When should we go?" the fourteen year old asked.

"How about in two weeks" Rebecca replied "is that ok 'Hide?"

"_Fine by me kid_" 'Hide replied "_listen I've got two options for ya when it's time for ya to move_"

The two sisters looked curious "What are they dad?" Jade asked.

"_Well you can either catch a plane_" the black mech replied "_or I can come get ya_"

Rebecca looked at her sister "What do you think?" she asked.

Jadey thought a moment "Can we come by plane?" she asked "because when I was a kid I always dreamt of flying"

"_Sure_" Ironhide replied "_I'll meet ya both at the airport, alright?_"

"Sure dad" the fourteen year old replied "we've missed ya"

"Yeah we have" Rebecca added "can't wait to see you in two weeks"

'Hide chuckled "_Well I've missed ya both too_" he replied "_I look forward to seein' ya in two weeks_"

Jade smiled "We'll see you in two weeks dad" she said "bye for now"

"See ya" the seventeen year old added with a smile.

"_See ya soon_" Ironhide replied.

When the call ended Jadey gave Rebecca her phone back.

The seventeen year old placed it on the table then sighed in content "I can't believe we're gonna see 'Hide after eleven years" she said.

The fourteen year old smiled "Same here" she replied.

"Did you know that 'Hide is actually thirty feet tall?" Becky asked.

Jade looked surprised "He is?" she asked.

Rebecca nodded "When he visited here eleven years ago he was in his holoform" she explained.

Jadey nodded "He won't accidently squash us will he?" she asked looking unsure.

The seventeen year old giggled "No Jadey" she assured "the Autobots are gentle"

The fourteen year old giggled "I can't wait to meet the others" she replied "let's just hope none of them will be jerks"

"'Hide did say that Sideswipe can be a bit of a show off" Rebecca replied "but he means well"

Jade nodded then sighed "Should I tell them about my powers?" she asked.

"Well you haven't got to tell them" the seventeen year old replied "but 'Hide definitely needs to know as he's our dad"

Jadey nodded "Yes he does" she replied "but won't he freak out?"

Becky shook her head "Nah he'll be fine with it" she assured "he'll be a little surprised but won't freak out"

The fourteen year old nodded.

The seventeen year old smiled "And he'll still love you like a daughter" she added.

That made Jade smile.

Two weeks later it was time for to move to Cybertron Island and see their father after eleven years, Rebecca and Jade were both excited to see their father again.

After they had packed all of their things the nineteen year old put her hands on her hips "Now we just got to figure out how we're gonna get this lot to the airport" she said looking at her suitcase and bag.

The fourteen year old smirked "Hold that thought" she replied then walked out with her suitcase and bag.

Becky was puzzled, then she heard a car horn and looked out the window. She saw a black and purple Peugeot 206 and knew straight away it was her sister "Jadey you never fail to amaze me" she said to herself picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder, then dragging the wheeled suitcase behind her she walked to her front door. After looking around for the last time she walked out and closed the door behind her, she got the keys out her pocket and locked the door. She looked at the keys then looked at the letter box, she sighed then put the keys in her bag "_It's the only memory I'll have of my old home_" she thought then walked outside.

Jade was waiting patiently for her sister, she knew it would be hard for her to leave her home as she had lived there most of her life. She came out her thoughts when she saw her sister walk towards her, she opened her boot "Here you go Becky" she said softly.

Rebecca smiled then put her suitcase and bag in the boot, she closed the boot door then went round to the driver's side.

The fourteen year old opened her door.

The seventeen year old got in and closed the door.

"You ok Becky?" Jadey asked softly through the radio.

Becky nodded "Yeah I'm fine" she replied "I'm just gonna miss my old home as I've lived there all my life"

"I understand sis" Jade replied.

Rebecca smiled a little and gently patted the steering wheel "Thanks Jadey" she said.

"No problem" the fourteen year old replied "are you ready to go?"

The seventeen year old nodded "I'm ready" she replied "'Hide's waitin' for us"

Jade smiled then started her engine, she played _Paramore – Monster_ and drove away from their old home.

An hour later Jade pulled up outside the airport "Here we are" she said opening her driver's side door.

Rebecca got out her sister then closed the door, she went round to the back.

The fourteen year old opened her boot.

Becky got out her suitcase and bag that she put over her shoulder.

"I'll go find a place to change back" Jadey said closing the boot.

The nineteen year old nodded "I'll wait here" she replied with a smile.

Jade flashed her lights once then drove off to find a place to change back to her human form.

A minute later Jadey returned in her human form, she had a bag over her shoulder and was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her "I'm back" she said with a smile.

Rebecca smiled "Let's go" she replied.

The fourteen year old smiled then they walked into the airport.

Ten minutes later the two sisters were on the plane waiting for it to take off, Jade looked a little scared and kept shifting in her seat.

Rebecca looked at her sister "You ok Jadey?" she asked.

The fourteen year old nodded a little "Y-yeah" she replied.

Becky nodded a little "Shall we call 'Hide and let him know we're on the plane?" she asked.

Jadey could only nod.

The seventeen year old smiled a little "Jadey you'll be fine" she assured "planes are safe"

Jade nodded a little, but still looked a little scared.

Rebecca got her phone out and called her father, she put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?_" a gruff British voice answered.

"Hey 'Hide" Becky greeted.

"_Hey Becky_" Ironhide replied "_you and Jade on the plane?_"

"Yeah we're on the plane" the seventeen year old replied "we're just waitin' for it to take off" she looked at her sister who looked like she was going to freak out "one sec 'Hide"

"_Sure kid_" 'Hide replied.

Rebecca placed her phone against her chest "Jadey there's nothin' to be afraid of" she assured "we've only got to experience this once and that's it, we won't have to come on a plane again"

Jade looked at her sister "R-really?" she whispered.

Becky nodded then held her phone out to her sister "Want to talk to 'Hide?" she asked.  
The fourteen year old took a deep breath and nodded.

The seventeen year old gave her sister the phone.

Jadey put the phone up to her ear "H-hey dad" she greeted stuttering a little.

"_Hey kid_" Ironhide greeted softly "_you ok?_"

"Y-yeah" Jade assured "I-I'm fine"

"_You don't sound fine to me_" 'Hide replied softly "_you sound scared_"

"I-I'm not scared" the fourteen year old muttered, but you could tell she was scared.

"_There's no shame in admittin' it kid_" the black mech replied "_even the strongest of people have a fear of somethin'_"

"R-really?" Jade asked.

"_Hm-mm, I'm scared of loosin' the people who mean everythin' to me_" Ironhide admitted quietly.

Jadey sighed "S-same here dad" she replied.

"_You're gonna be ok_" the old warrior assured softly "_you're brave and strong like yer big sis_"

The fourteen year old smiled a little "I guess" she replied "we'll see you soon dad"

"_See you both soon_" Ironhide replied.

When the call ended Jade handed her phone back to her sister who took it and put it back in her pocket, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. But it wasn't working very well and tears rolled down her cheeks "Oh God" she whispered.

Rebecca was concerned "What's up Jadey?" she asked.

"I-I just realised" Jadey whispered.

"What?" Becky asked.

The fourteen year old looked at her sister "I-I've got a fear of heights" she replied shaking a little.

The seventeen year old gave her sister a caring look "Why don't you go to sleep?" she suggested.

Jade shook her head "I-I can't sleep when I'm scared" she replied.

Becky nodded "Should've known that" she replied "why don't you listen to your music? It might calm you down"

Jadey nodded then went into her bag and got out her iPod, after closing the bag with shaky hands she put the earphones in her ears and turned on her music. The music was soothing and it slowly started to help her calm down.

Rebecca smiled "I'll wake you up when we've landed" she said.

Jade nodded then fell asleep

Three hours later the plane landed at Typer Pax airport and the engines whined down.

Rebecca smiled and gently shook her sister awake "We're here Jadey" she said.

Jade opened her eyes then took out her earphones "Huh?"

"I said we're here" the seventeen year old replied "we're gonna see 'Hide!"

The fourteen year old smiled, she loved it when her sister was happy "Ok sis" she said putting her iPod back in her bag "let's go see our daddy" she picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder, then she got her suitcase from the luggage apartment above her.

Becky smiled then stood up and put her bag over her shoulder, then after she got her suitcase from the luggage apartment above her she followed her sister off the plane.

Five minutes later the two sisters walked into the airport "Wow, this airport is huge" Rebecca said looking around.

"Biggest one I've ever seen" Jade added looking amazed "ok let's go find our dad"

The seventeen year old nodded then they both walked further in.

They looked around but couldn't see their father anywhere "How hard is it to spot a thirty foot Autobot?" Jadey joked.

The seventeen year old giggled "We'll find him Jadey" she replied.

Jade giggled then spotted their father talking to another mech that was probably a friend of his "He's there!" she exclaimed happily pointing in the direction.  
Rebecca looked in the direction and smiled when she saw 'Hide "C'mon" she replied and they both walked towards their father.

"**Well it was nice seeing you again Ironhide**" the mech said with a smile.

"**You too Drift**" Ironhide replied and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder "**tell Solar I said hi**"

Drift smiled "**I will**" he replied "**see you later**" he walked away.

The black mech smiled then looked through the crowd of people for his daughters.

"Dad!" a voice called.

"'Hide!" another voice called.

'Hide knew those voices straight away, he looked in the direction and smiled when he saw his daughters "_They've grown so much_" he thought walking over to them.

Jade whistled "Wow, you were right about him being thirty foot" she said quietly to her sister who giggled.

Ironhide knelt down in front of his daughters, he lowered his head so it was somewhat level with theirs.

Rebecca was the first to run forward "'Hide!" she said and hugged her father's nose.

'Hide cupped a hand round his daughter "**Hey kid**" he greeted softly.

Jadey was the next to run forward "Daddy!" she said and hugged her father's nose like her sister.

The black mech cupped a hand round his younger daughter "**Hey Jade**" he replied softly "**was the flight ok?**"

The seventeen year old nodded "Yeah" she replied "Jadey listened to her music"

"It calmed me down" the fourteen year old added.

Ironhide nodded a little "**Least it did**" he said "**God you've both grown so much**"

Rebecca and Jade smiled and let go of their father's nose "I'm surprised you recognised us" the fourteen year old replied.

"**You may have grown**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**but yer features haven't changed a bit**"

The two sisters smiled.

"**Anyway, let's get ya both home**" the black mech said then tilted his head to one side in curiosity "**how'd ya get yer stuff to the airport?**"

Jadey looked hesitant, she knew she should tell her father that she was magic. So taking a deep breath she said quietly "I-I'm magic"

Ironhide looked a little surprised "**You are?**" he asked.

Jade nodded looking down at the floor.

'Hide tilted his head a little with a smile "**So I have a magic daughter**" he said.

The fourteen year old looked up at her father, when she saw his smile she smiled herself "You do dad" she replied.

"**Well you're still my daughter**" the black mech replied with a smile.

Jadey smiled "Thanks dad" she said "oh and in answer to your question" she looked hesitant again "I...used my car form to drive Becky to the airport"

Ironhide whistled "**You have an alt form?**" he asked.

Jade looked puzzled "Alt form?" she asked.

"**It's what you change into**" 'Hide explained "**we just call it an alt form**"

The fourteen year old nodded "So...you're not freaked out?" she asked a little nervous.

"**Nah**" the black mech assured "**I'm good**"

Jadey smiled "Good" she replied "ok, I'll go change and Becky you can put your stuff in my boot" she jogged away before her father or sister could answer.

Ironhide chuckled "**Very eager isn't she**" he said.

Rebecca giggled and nodded.

'Hide smiled then stood up "**Well let's go see Jade's alt form**" he said.

Becky nodded then they both walked outside.

When they got outside the black mech looked around "**Where's Jade?**" he asked.

Before Rebecca could answer a car horn sounded and a Peugeot 206 that was black with purple steaks rolled towards them.

Jade stopped beside them and opened her boot.

The seventeen year old smiled "This is Jadey's alt form" she said walking round the back and putting her suitcase and bag in the boot.

Ironhide looked his daughter's car form over "**Nice kid**" he said "**I like it**"

"Thanks dad" Jadey replied with a smile "can we see your...err..." she couldn't remember what her father called her car form.

"**Alt form**" 'Hide supplied with a smile.

"Yeah that's it" the fourteen year old replied "can we see it?"

Rebecca closed the boot and stood beside her sister's car form.

The black mech smiled "**Sure**" he replied then transformed down into a GMC Topkick C4500.

Jade whistled "Wow, nice alt form dad" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'd need a stool to get into ya" Becky joked.

Ironhide had to laugh "**Thanks girls**" he replied "**who do ya want to ride in Becky?**"

The seventeen year old thought a moment, she wanted to ride with her father but feared that she might hurt her sister's feelings.

Jadey saw the look on her sister's face "It's ok sis" she assured "you go ride with dad"

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure, besides I've got enough to carry as it is" the fourteen year old joked.

Becky giggled "Alright thanks Jadey" she replied then walked over to her father who opened his driver's side door, she got in.

When Ironhide had secured his older daughter he asked his younger daughter "**You gonna be ok Jade?**"

"I'll be fine dad" Jade assured.

"**Alright but if ya start gettin' tired I'm pushin' ya**" 'Hide replied.

"Sure dad" Jadey replied "we ready to go?"

"**Yup, let's go**" the old warrior said then drove out the car park followed by his younger daughter.

The journey took longer than Jade originally thought and the bags were starting to weigh her down, she slowed down a little as she began to tire.

Ironhide noticed "**You ok kid?**" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" the fourteen year old managed to say.

'Hide could tell his daughter was beginning to tire, so he moved to the other side of the road-as there was no traffic coming the opposite way- and let his daughter past. When she had gotten past him he moved behind her and gently pushed her along.

Jadey groaned "Dad" she moaned.

"**Now now**" the black mech said softly "**I don't like to see someone strain themselves, so let me push ya**"

Jade sighed "Ok" she replied sounding defeated then said in a quieter voice "thanks"

"**Yer welcome**" Ironhide replied quietly.

A few minutes later Ironhide Jade and Rebecca pulled up outside the Autobot base, 'Hide reversed so there was some space for his older daughter for when she got her stuff then opened his driver's side door "**Here we are**" he said.

Becky smiled then got out and walked over to her sister who was still in car form.

The fourteen year old slowly opened her boot, she was exhausted.

The seventeen year old got her bag and suitcase out then closed the boot.

Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Woah" Jade breathed when she saw her father transform then changed to her human form, she stumbled a little from tiredness.

'Hide lowered his hand to his daughters' level "**C'mon girls**" he said with a smile "**I'll take ya to yer room**"

"We have our own room?" Rebecca asked.

The black mech smiled "**You do**" he replied "**climb on**"

Becky and Jadey both climbed onto their father's hand.

Ironhide got the bags and held them in his other hand, he walked into the base.

"Woah" the fourteen year old breathed when she saw the base.

In front of them was a long hallway that had metal doors either side, alone the left was a huge computer and in the corner by the window was an energon dispenser. On the front wall was a huge flat screen TV with a Cybertronian sized sofa in front of it, there was also a Cybertronian sized chair against the left wall and another one opposite it. There was also a human sized sofa beside the Autobot sized chair, and there was a doorway to their right which led to the kitchen "**Like it?**" 'Hide asked with a smile.

"That TV is huge!" Jade exclaimed with a smile.

The old warrior chuckled "**It's high-definition**" he replied.

"God blimey" Rebecca replied "can't wait to watch a film on that"

Ironhide smiled "**Right I'll take ya to yer room**" he said then walked to the first door on the left, it slid open automatically.

"This is nice" Jadey said with a smile.

The walls were painted light blue and were empty so Jade and Rebecca could put up pictures. In the corner against the back wall was a human sized bed with a table draw beside it, there was a window behind the bed. In the corner against the right wall was another human sized bed with a table draw beside it, in the corner against the front wall was a black stereo and a black and purple wardrobe.

"**Ok, Jade this one's your bed**" 'Hide said placing his daughter on the bed against the back wall where the window was "**I know how much you love lookin' up at the stars at night**" he put her bags beside the bed.

The fourteen year old smiled.

"**Becky this one is your bed**" the black mech said placing his older daughter on the bed against the right wall "**I know you like to hang up pictures**" he put her bags beside the bed.

The seventeen year old smiled "Thanks 'Hide" she said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks dad" Jade added.

Ironhide smiled "**Yer welcome**" he replied "**I'll go tell the other you're here**" he walked out their room and saw his Bondmate walking down the hallway.

"**Have the girls arrived?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled "**They're just settlin' in**" he replied "**want to meet them?**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded.

Rebecca was standing on her bed, she put up a picture of her and Jade when they first met, and a few when their father came and visited them eleven years ago. Then lastly she put up a picture of her parents.

Jade was watching her sister in case she fell off the bed.

The two sisters looked towards the door when it slid open, they recognised Ironhide but not the florescent lime green mech with him.

"**Girls this is Ratchet**" 'Hide said putting an arm round his 'Mate "**my Bondmate, Ratch this is Rebecca**" he gestured to his older daughter "**and Jade**" he gestured to his youngest.

"Hey Ratchet" Rebecca greeted.

"Hey" Jade added with a smile.

"**Hello**" the Medic said with a smile "**it's nice to finally meet you**"

"Same here" the seventeen year old replied with a smile.  
Jadey smiled and nodded.

"**Right we'll leave you two to settle in**" the black mech said "**if ya need food, just go to the kitchen and help yerself alright?**"

The two sisters nodded "Oh one thing" Becky said with a smirk.

"**What?**" Ratchet asked a little weary.

"Can I see you two kiss?" the seventeen year old replied.

The fourteen year old giggled "Yeah let's see ya kiss" she added.

The florescent lime green mech looked bashful then made a surprised 'mmf!' when his Bondmate smooched him.

The two sisters wolf-whistled then laughed.

The two Bondmates ended their kiss, Ratchet playfully nudged his 'Mate's side.

Ironhide chuckled "**We'll see ya later girls**" he said.

"See ya dad" Jade replied with a smile.

"See ya" Rebecca added with a smile.

The two Bondmates smiled then walked out.

Becky got off her bed and put her hands on her hips as she admired her work "What do you think Jadey?" she asked.

Jadey got off her bed and looked at the wall, she smiled when she saw the ones of her and her sister. And smiled a little more when she saw the one's of when her father visited them eleven years ago, then she saw the one picture in the centre of Rebecca's parents. She never had parents that cared for her, a few tears escaped her eyes.

The seventeen year old put an arm round her sister's midsection "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"It's just...I've never had parents that cared for me" the fourteen year old replied wiping her eyes.

Becky gave her sister a hug "Yes but now you have me as your big sister and 'Hide as our father" she replied "when my parents died, I thought I'd never have another parental figure" she smiled a little "then I discovered 'Hide a week after my parents died, he was there for me helping me through the hard time" she held her sister at arm's length "now he'll help you, by being a father figure to you as well as to me"

Jade looked up at her sister "Really?" she asked.

Rebecca nodded "Like 'Hide said at the airport" she replied "he still loves you like a daughter"

Jadey smiled "I know he does" she replied "c'mon, I'm starving"

The seventeen year old nodded then the two sisters walked out their room.

When they walked into the kitchen Jade stopped in her tracks and her cheeks burned bright red as her heart rate increased. In front of her was a silver mech, he was smaller than Ironhide but he had a strong body, he had a visor over his optics and a smile on his face. Jadey had never felt like this before in her life.

Jazz smiled at the two sisters, but deep down his spark was pounding when he saw the fourteen year old. She was beautiful! "**Hey there**" he greeted "**ya must me Jade n' Becky**"

"_Holy crap his voice is awesome!_" Jade thought then realised that the silver mech had spoke "oh...err...yeah" she replied stuttering a little "that's us"

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked.

"**Names Jazz**" Jazz replied with a smile then his spark beat a little faster when she saw Jadey smile "_holy crap that smile!_" he thought.

"I-I like your name Jazz" she replied "it's cu-err I mean, nice"

The seventeen year old had a knowing smile "Anyway" she said to Jazz "we're gonna have some food"

The silver mech nodded "**Sure**" he replied with a smile "**see ya later**" he walked out the kitchen.

Becky walked to the counter and got herself some bread and jam "You ok Jadey?" she asked her sister who stood beside her, she gave her the loaf of bread.

Jade got two pieces out and got the cheese out the fridge "Err...yeah" she replied "I'm fine"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow with a look that said 'really?'

Jadey sighed "I've never felt like this before Becky" she replied quietly "it was like when I saw him it was like there was nothin' else in the room, just him" she looked at her sister.

The seventeen year old smiled "You're in love with Jazz" she replied quietly.

The fourteen year old looked at her sister like she had lost her mind "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed quietly "I've just met the mech!"

Becky smirked "Well y'know what they say Jadey" she replied "'love at first sight'"

Jade groaned "But Becky" she replied "I'm not a lovin' person, I'm a rough and tumble girl who messes around and kicks ass"

Rebecca giggled "Jadey I've known you for eleven years, and I know that you're a loving and caring person" she said "and it doesn't matter if you're those things, maybe Jazz likes them kind of girls" she winked.

Jadey sighed "I doubt he loves me" she replied quietly.

"Well you won't know till you ask him" Becky replied.

The fourteen year old sighed "I dunno" she said "can we talk about this later I'm starving"

The seventeen year old nodded "Sure" she replied "let's go" they made their sandwiches then walked into the living room where their father was.

"**Hey girls**" he greeted.

"Hey 'Hide" Becky greeted.

"Hey" Jade replied then sat down on the human sized sofa and sighed.

Rebecca sat beside her sister.

"**You ok Jade?**" Ironhide asked.

Jadey sighed "No" she replied.

'Hide frowned "**What's up?**" he asked.

The fourteen year old hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if her father was good with advice about love. Then again he did have a Bondmate, so taking a deep breath she asked "How do you know if you're in love dad?"  
The black mech smiled "**Ah, the classic question**" he replied "**love is somethin' you can't control, when you see someone you really like you start to feel yer heart beat faster and you're struck speechless**"

"Yeah that's what happened with me" Jade replied "but I don't know what to do"

"**Do what I did**" Ironhide replied "**confess yer feelings**"

"But did Ratchet feel the same about you?" Jadey asked.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**He did, I was afraid to confess because I thought he had no feelings fer me**" he replied "**it turned out that he did, you can't ignore the feelings you have when you're in love kid**" he crossed his arms over his chest "**the best thing to do is confess yer feelings to whoever it is you're fallin head over heels for, and you may find that that person has these feelings too**"

The fourteen year old sighed "But...what if he doesn't like me?" she asked.

"**Well you won't know till you ask him**" the black mech replied.

Jade sighed then nodded "Ok" she replied "I'll confess but I need to know if he has feelings for me before I do, else I'll look a complete fool if I go to him and he doesn't have any feelings for me"

Ironhide looked thoughtful "**Tell ya what**" he said "**I'll talk to him and see if he does, who is he?**"  
Jade hesitated a moment then took a deep breath "Jazz" she replied.

'Hide nodded "**Alright, I'll go talk to him**" he replied.

"Ok but I bet that he won't like me back" Jadey said.

"**Well I'll go find out**" the old warrior replied standing up "**back in a minute**" he walked up the hallway to the combat grounds where he sensed Jazz.

The silver mech was sitting on the ground against the side of the base, he sighed. Why did his spark flutter like it did when he saw Jade? The sound of heavy footsteps on gravel brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Ironhide approaching.

"**I know that look kid**" he said stopping by him and crossing his arms over his chest "**I had it when I fell in love with Ratch**"

Jazz sighed "**Ah do love her 'Hide**" he replied "**ah do love Jade, but tha thing is...she's a human and ah've just met her**"

"**When it comes to love Jazz**" 'Hide said "**you don't give a crap what species they are, as the humans say 'love at first sight'**" he smirked "**and you've got it bad kid**"

The silver mech chuckled a little "**Ah do 'Hide**" he replied "**should ah confess mah feelings to her?**"

The black mech smiled "**I'll say this**" he replied "**you may find that Jade has these feelings too**" he winked his good optic then walked back towards the base leaving a surprised Jazz behind.

Jade and Rebecca heard their father walk down the hallway "_Oh God_" the fourteen year old thought "_here we go_" she looked up at Ironhide as he walked in "W-well?" she asked timidly.

'Hide smiled "**He's got feelings fer ya as well kid**" he replied.

Jadey was surprised "Really?" she asked.

The black mech smiled and nodded "**Yup**" he replied sitting back down on the sofa "**now that ya know Jazz has these feelings fer ya, you can confess your's**"

Jade nodded "Ok" she replied "where is he?"

"**He's in the combat grounds**" Ironhide replied "**end of the hallway on the right**"

The fourteen year old nodded then got off the sofa, she took a deep breath then walked up the end of the hallway and turned right where there was a huge combat ground. She saw Jazz sitting against the wall of the base, her heart rate increased and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she walked slowly towards the silver mech "J-Jazz?" she said.

Jazz looked down and his spark began to beat faster "**Hey Jade**" he greeted "**you alright?**"

Jadey nodded "Y-yeah, I'm good" she replied timidly then sat down beside the silver mech and sighed "_it's now or never Jadey_" she thought then took a deep breath "J-Jazz?"

Jazz looked down at her "**Y-yeah?**" he asked.

The two hesitated to say what they wanted to say, but the fourteen year old knew the silver mech had feelings for her and Jazz knew Jade had feelings for him. So taking a deep breath they both said in unison "I love you"

**End of Chapter 7**

At last it's done! This is the longest chapter I've ever done, but it was worth it! =D

Be sure to review!


	8. Bondmates and Revelations

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This chapter was written by jadey156, now I know that a human and a Cybertronian can't create a bond. But we wanted to be creative and thought of a way that a human can create a bond with an Autobot, enjoy! =D

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed happily, she couldn't believe it!

Jazz smiled and nodded "**Yeah Jadey, I love ya, from your cute dark brown eyes to your sweet British accent**" he replied.

"I-I don't know...what to say Jazz" the fourteen year old replied, she was overjoyed and her heart was going faster than the tempo to Pendulum- Crush. She smiled and one second later she felt something connect softly with her lips, they were Jazz's.  
The silver mech had lowered his helm to her level and gently kissed her, his spark pounded but he felt happy and relieved. The two broke away a minute later for air, Jade looked into Jazz's silver visor and Jazz looked into Jadey's brown eyes, they saw love. They were completely in love with each other.  
The fourteen year old was smiling and so was Jazz "I love you Jazz, and I always will" she whispered.

The silver mech looked bashful "**And the same with you Jadey**" he replied then had a thought "**hey Jadey?**"  
"Yeah Jazz?" Jade asked.

"**Will you be...**" Jazz replied then trailed off, he couldn't ask her.  
"Be your what? Bondmate or something?" Jade asked kindly.  
Jazz smiled and nodded his cheek plates heating up "**Yeah**" he replied "**will ya be mah Bondmate**"  
Jade hugged Jazz's face "Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily.

The silver mech felt his cheek plates heat up "_Ah can't believe she said yes_" he thought with a smile, then he opened up his chest plates to reveal his icy blue beating spark.

The fourteen year old looked a little scared but she loved Jazz and she knew that she could trust him "Will it hurt?" she asked, It was always something she asked before she did anything new.  
The silver mech saw the look on her face and gave her a reassuring smile "**It won't hurt Jadey**" he assured "**all ya do is put yer hand on my spark an' ah put my hand on yer chest, you'll start to feel warm as tha bond is formin'**" he smiled "**then after a minute ya let go an' a bond is formed**"  
Jade nodded "Ok" she replied then slowly reached a hand out and touched Jazz's beating spark.  
The silver gently touched Jadey's chest and a bond began to form between them.  
After a minute they let go, they now had a lifelong bond between them "**Now we'll be able ta feel each other's emotions and when one of us is in pain**" Jazz said with a smile "**although it'll feel dull**"

Jade smiled "Cool, thanks Jazzy" she replied.

Jazz smiled and closed his chest plates, then they lay on the grass and the silver mech placed his Bondmate on his chest. She listened to his steady spark beat and let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes.

"_Wow, she's so cute when she's asleep_" Jazz thought, then he got more comfortable and put a hand over his Bondmate. Then he fell into recharge.

Meanwhile Rebecca was with Ironhide in his and Ratchet's quarters "So I just touch yer spark for thirty seconds and a father daughter bond is created" the seventeen year old said.  
'Hide nodded "**Yep, and I touch yer chest**" he replied then opened his chest plates revealing his red beating Spark "**you ready?**"  
The girl nodded then taking a deep breath reached out and touched her Guardian's spark.  
Ironhide gently touched his Charge's chest where her heart was, a father/daughter started to form between them.  
After thirty seconds they let go "Wow" Rebecca breathed.  
The black mech smiled "**Now I'll be able to feel when you're in pain, and the emotion you feel**" he said then closed his chest plates.  
Becky smiled then lay down on 'Hide's chest and went to sleep.  
Ironhide put a hand over her, he was glad both his daughters came to live with him. He settled down to recharge himself.

The next morning Optimus was walking outside, he knew that the two girls had arrived and was looking forward to meeting them, he was just going across the combat grounds when he saw Jade and Jazz asleep on the grass. He smiled but at the same time knew that they couldn't sleep there so he gently shook Jazz awake.  
The silver mech groaned a little as he came out of Recharge "**Oh hey Op**" he greeted quietly "**what's up?**"  
"**I apologise for disturbing you Jazz**" Optimus replied quietly "**but you and Jade cannot recharge out here**"  
Jazz yawned then slowly got to his feet "**Sorry Bossbot**" he said.  
"**There's no need to apologise my friend**" Optimus replied with a smile "**I just don't want either of you to catch cold**"  
The silver mech smiled and walked back into the base holding his Bondmate-who was still asleep-close to his chest, he walked into the base his quarters and shut the door, he carefully placed Jade on his pillow. Throughout all the moving the fourteen year old didn't wake up.

Meanwhile Rebecca was the first to wake up, she could hear 'Hide's steady spark beat and breathing. She smiled then sat up and slowly crawled up to his face, his red optics were offline which meant he was still in recharge. The fourteen year old gently patted her father's nose.  
Ironhide's nose twitched making Becky giggle quietly, she patted it again and this time a groan was heard.  
The black mech's red optics on lined and he saw his daughter "**Were you pattin' my nose?**" he asked looking amused.  
Rebecca giggled "Yep" she replied.  
'Hide chuckled then yawned "**Alright I need Energon**" he said then sat up and put his daughter on his shoulder.  
The girl smiled as her father got off his Birth he shared with Ratchet-who was still asleep- and walked out his quarters.

Rebecca walked into the kitchen, she hadn't seen her sister all night or the morning. She had to tell Jade about her new Bond she had with her father "Wonder where Jade is" she said as she got herself a cup.  
Ironhide leaned against the wall and smirked "**Where would you go if ya just Bonded with someone"** he replied.  
The girl thought a moment then smirked "Jade's with Jazz" she said.  
"**Bingo**" 'Hide replied making his daughter giggle.

"I hope they didn't do anything too...y'know" Rebecca said with a smile.

The black mech chuckled "**Well who knows**" he replied "**but I think we should let them have their fun**"

The seventeen year old smiled and nodded.

Jazz gently stroked Jade's face, he came across a scar on the corner of her left eye that looked like a star "**What the?**" He whispered, why would Jade have that on her face? He rolled up her sleeve and saw more scars. The silver mech didn't know whether to wake her up and ask her or go find Rebecca and ask her, but she would more than likely tell him to ask Jade. So with a nod he sent a gentle nudge through the Bond to wake Jade up.  
The fourteen year old shifted and opened her eyes "**Heya Jazzy, you ok?**" she asked.

Jazz smiled and nodded, then he took a deep breath "**Jadey can I ask you a question?**" he asked.  
"Sure Jazzy" Jade replied "what's up?"

The silver mech looked at her with a kind eye "**How did you get all these scars on you?**" he asked softly.  
Jadey looked down "Well...when I was only two years old I knew there was something different about me to my family, they hurt people and stole" she replied quietly "they broke the law but I didn't want to, one day my father D.X came up to me and hit me hard in the head and blacked out" she took a deep breath "when I came to I was in a cage...horrible instruments of torture stained the walls and ceiling, my mother was there and chained me to a wall and sowed a metal bracelet that would unleash huge amounts of electric shocks into my system" a few tears escaped her eyes "for a year I was tortured, burnt, cut and hated" she broke down crying.

Jazz held her close to his chest "**Tha's terrible Jadey**" he said "**a nice girl like yerself shouldn't have gone through all that**"  
The fourteen year old nodded "At the age of three I escaped the labs and hid in the woods" she replied "that was when Rebecca found me" she smiled "she brought me in and took care of me"  
"**That's good**" the silver mech replied with a smile.

Jade nodded then yawned "Yeah it was...really good that she found...me" she said almost falling asleep again.  
Jazz smiled "Go back ta sleep Jade" replied.  
Jadey smiled then went to sleep again.

"Ow! I burnt my tongue" Rebecca grumbled, she could feel her father's amusement through the Bond and gave him a mock glare "not funny"

"**Yes it is, I did say put more milk in kid**" 'Hide replied with a smirk "**but you said 'It'll be fine 'Hide'**"  
The seventeen year old rolled her eyes and smirked "Ok I should've put more milk in" she said then shrugged "beginner's mistake"  
Ironhide chuckled "**No harm done**" he replied.

Rebecca smiled and nodded.

Jazz put a blanket over his Bondmate so only her head was showing and walked into the living room to get himself some Energon, he saw Rebecca and Ironhide there "**Hey Becky, hey 'Hide**" he greeted.  
"Hey Jazz" Rebecca replied.

"**Hey kid**" 'Hide added with a smile.

The silver mech smiled then walked to the energon dispenser, once he got his energon he sat down on the chair.

"**So how's Jade?**" the black mech asked.  
"**She's good**" Jazz replied then took a swig of his Energon "**she's asleep at tha moment**" he regarded the two for a moment "**you two seem pretty close, did you two Bond last night?**"  
"**Oh we Bonded**" Ironhide replied "**but not the way you're thinkin', I've got Ratch**"  
"We created a father daughter Bond" Rebecca added.  
The silver mech smiled "**Hey nice**" he replied then he had a thought "**bu' what about Jade?**"  
"**She can have one too**" 'Hide replied "**I couldn't do it with her last night as she was Bondin' with you**"  
Jazz nodded and smiled a little "**We slept in the combat grounds until Bossbot woke me up saying we couldn't sleep there**" he said.  
"**Well it is a Combat ground after all**" Ironhide replied "**plus he probably didn't want Jade to catch a cold**"  
"**That's what he said**" Jazz replied "**so where did ya sleep last night Becky?**"  
"With 'Hide" Rebecca replied "I was too comfortable to move"  
'Hide chuckled then his Bondmate walked in "**Hey Ratch**" he greeted.  
"**Yo Ratch**" Jazz greeted with a smile.  
"Hey Ratch" Becky added with a smile.  
Ratchet smiled "**Hello you three**" he replied then went to the Energon dispenser "**how are you and Jade settling in?**"  
"Really good" the seventeen year old replied with a smile.  
"**Jade and Jazz are Bondmates**" 'Hide added "**and me n' Becky created a father daughter Bond last night**"  
Ratchet smiled and nodded then filled a cube up with Energon, he sat down beside his 'Mat "**Young love works quicker now**" Ratchet whispered to Ironhide who nodded in agreement.

Then they heard a yawn, all four of them looked and saw Jade leaning on the doorway trying to keep herself awake "Hey guys" she whispered tiredly.  
"Jadey you ok?" Rebecca asked.

Jade nodded a little.

Becky walked over to her and held her steady "Easy Jadey let me get you some food, ok?"  
"**Ah can get somethin'**" Jazz said standing up "**what do ya want?**"  
"Jam sandwich with an energy drink" Jade replied as her sister led her over to the sofa and sat her down.  
The silver mech nodded then went into the kitchen.  
Rebecca sat beside Jade.  
Ironhide put his left arm round his Bondmate who was leaning against him with his Energon cube in his hands "**So how'd you sleep Jade?**" he asked.  
Jadey yawned "Great...but I feel like I haven't slept one bit" she replied.

'Hide nodded.  
"**I hear you and Jazz bonded last night**" Ratchet said.

The fourteen year old smiled and nodded.

"**Well congrats to you both**" the Medic said with a smile.  
Jade smiled "Thanks Ratch" she replied.  
Ironhide smiled "**And y'know what else happened last night?**" he said.  
"What?" the fourteen year old asked.  
Rebecca smiled "Me and 'Hide created a father daughter Bond" replied.  
Jadey smiled "Aww congrats you two" she said.  
"**Thanks kid**" 'Hide replied "**I'd have created one with you as well but you were Bondin' with Jazz**"  
Jade nodded in understanding.  
Jazz came back with a strawberry jam sandwich and a Relentless energy drink "Here Jadey" he said giving the food and drink to his Bondmate and sat down beside her.  
"Thanks Jazz" the fourteen year old replied with a smile.  
"**Yer welcome**" the silver mech replied.  
"Do you think I'll ever have a Bondmate?" Rebecca asked.  
Ironhide looked at his daughter "**Well I'd have to approve of 'im**" he replied "**'cause there are alot of assholes out there**"  
The seventeen year old giggled "What about the 'Bots here?" she asked.  
"**Well I've fought alongside these guys so I trust them**" 'Hide replied.  
Becky smiled.

"So who were you thinking of sis?" Jadey asked.  
"I dunno" Rebecca replied.

Jade nodded "Well you're kind and caring and rather calm in situations, maybe you should see who is like you" she replied.  
Rebecca blushed from the compliments "So who's like me?" she asked.  
Ironhide thought a moment "**Well there's Ratch but he's taken**" he replied then winked his good optic "**the only other mech like you is Optimus**"  
"**What?**" Optimus asked when he walked in.  
Becky's heart pounded when she saw him.  
The red and blue mech looked over at the two sisters, even though he looked calm and composed on the outside. Inside his Spark was pounding when he saw Rebecca.  
"**Prime**" 'Hide said "**this is Rebecca n' Jade**" he looked at the two sisters "**girls this is Optimus Prime, our leader**" he shrugged "**but just call him Optimus**"  
"Hey Optimus" Jade greeted with a smile.  
The seventeen year old opened her mouth but no words came out, so she settled for waving shyly at him.  
The Prime smiled "**Hello girls**" he greeted "**I do hope you're settling in well**"  
Jadey nodded "Yeah we are, aren't we sis?" she replied looking at her sister.

Rebecca just nodded.  
"Well that's good" Optimus replied and he walked to the Energon dispenser.

Jade whispered to her sister "Ooh you like him"  
Becky looked at her sister like she had lost her mind "Jadey are you nuts?! How can I be in love with him!" she exclaimed quietly "I've just met him and he's the leader of the Autobots"  
The Prime got his Energon then walked back to the group "**Well I must be off**" he said "**I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me**" his optics lingered on Rebecca and he walked up the hallway.

When he was gone Ironhide said "**Becky I could feel your emotions through the Bond, you're clearly in love with him**"  
The seventeen year old blushed "I guess I am" she admitted quietly.  
'Hide smiled "**Well I think you've made a great choice**" he replied.  
Rebecca blushed "Well what should I do?" she asked

"Do what I did sis, go and tell him how you feel" Jade replied with a smile.

Becky sighed "I don't know Jadey" she replied.  
"Want me to go with you?" the fourteen year old asked.  
The seventeen year old shook her head "No I'll go by myself" she replied then smiled a little "but thanks for the offer" she got off the sofa and looked up at 'Hide.  
Ironhide saw the silent question "**Fifth door on the left**" he replied with a smile.  
Rebecca nodded then walked up the hallway, when she arrived outside Optimus' quarters she was nervous. Then she felt reassurance and encouragement from her father "**Go on kid**" he said through the Bond "**you can do it**"  
Becky nodded then knocked the door.

**End of Chapter 8**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
